


Late nights

by broadwayqueer



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Fluff, falling asleep together, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayqueer/pseuds/broadwayqueer
Summary: Mrs.Greene has gone to sleep so Emma and Alyssa are able to fall asleep together over the phone.





	Late nights

It was really late but neither Emma or Alyssa were tired. Emma's grandma had already fallen asleep a couple hours ago, however, Mrs.Greene was just falling asleep. Alyssa had just heard her moms bedroom door click shut but she had to be sure before she made the call. She cautiously opened her door. If she was caught by her mom she’d just play it off as being thirsty and needing water. She's a fantastic actress and she uses her skills to get around the many rules she breaks. Mrs.Greene's door was shut and Alyssa could hear the faint sound of snoring coming from that same door. Alyssa grabbed her phone to call her beloved girlfriend. Emma answered on the first ring, seconds later hearing her girlfriends comforting voice.   
“Hey love, how's it going” she replied.   
“I'm doing good but I'd be much better if I was actually with you right now.”  
“You and me both, but we know that's not possible.”  
Alyssa sighed. If only her mom was more accepting and didn't shun Emma as a person in general.   
“A girl can dream” she said, with a spread of hope in her voice.   
“I really miss you babe”   
“Alyssa, it's been 6 hours!”   
“That's 6 hours too long”   
“well you're not wrong there” Emma replied with a laugh.   
They talked for another hour until Alyssa tried to hide the first yawn. She didn't hide it very well as Emma heard it through the ruffiling of the sheets.   
“Love maybe it's time to go to bed, we don't want to have our star cheerleader falling asleep on the field tomorrow do we?”   
Yawning again, the brunette said   
“who cares about stupid cheerleading. I'd much rather stay up late talking to my beautiful girlfriend”   
The compliment caused a slight blush to creep onto Emma's face. Knowing her girlfriend was too stubborn and would do everything in her power to stay awake, Emma reluctantly decided to pull out her guitar knowing that her girlfriend practically melted when she sang. However, the girl didn't like singing in to others, It made her anxiety go crazy.   
“Babe what are you doing?”   
“You'll see- well hear, in a sec” the shorter girl said, telling herself that it's just her girlfriend who loves her, nothing bad will happen. After about a minute of shuffling on Emma's end, she finally said   
“ok love, lie down and get comfortable.”  
“Babe what are you doing?” a confused Alyssa replied.   
“Just follow my instructions please.”   
Emma could hear movement over the phone.   
“Ok I'm comfortable, know what's going on?” the taller girl asked.   
“Just relax, I'm going to sing so you will fall asleep.”   
Alyssa was so touched that her girlfriend was going to sing to her, knowing that she isn't a fan of singing for others.   
“Aw babe, I love you so much. What are you going to sing?”   
“I love you too. Well, I just learned our song on the guitar. It probably won't be any good so I can just sing a different song if you want”   
Emma replied, her anxiety showing a bit in her voice. Alyssa picked up on her girlfriends anxiety and hoped she wasn't any pressure.   
“Baby it's ok. I'm sure anything you sing will be fantastic. But if you don't want to that's ok. I promise I'll sleep, you don't have to do anything you don't want to.” Alyssa said, trying to soothe her girlfriends nerves.   
“No I need to get better at singing in front of others” Emma replied, hoping to sound confident so the rest of her body would follow.   
“Ok here it goes”   
The girl strummed the first note and started singing.  
“When you think you've found something worth holding onto  
Were reaching for attention, hoping she would notice you  
Collecting bottles and thrown-away cans  
Like she was returnable  
One day would fill your hands  
Ow she loved you, all you imagined  
Fit so well into you plans  
Maybe one day soon it will all come out  
How you dream about each other sometimes  
With the memory of how you once gave up  
But you made it through the troubled times  
Pining away every hour in your room  
Rolling with the motion, waiting til it's opportune  
Sitting there watching time fly past you… “  
As Alyssa was listening to her girlfriends beautiful voice her eyelids started to get heavy. As Emma finished the song the brunette was practically asleep but heard Emma whisper   
“I love you Alyssa Greene, sweet dreams”   
as she drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way I originally wrote this on wattpad under the same title. If you read on wattpad and were wondering why it's the same, I didn't steal I'm just reposting.


End file.
